Miss Me, Miss Me
by YukariMusa
Summary: Ciel questions and experiments if his butler would both protect him... and hit him, even if he was asking for it. Suck at summaries, cute oneshot, snowball fights!


Pale white fingers with a blue gem ring on the thumb fiddled with a blue pen that was supposed to be scribbling across documents and papers of the hands owners' signature: Ciel Phantomhive. He was silent and staring into no where with a glazed look in his eyes showing that his mind was elsewhere and he was pondering about something.

His eyes for the first time in the past ten minutes clicked over to the French vanilla cheese cake decorated with ornate white frosting sugar details and a swirling whipped cream and strawberry to top it all off. The cake was on a silver plate with a matching fork that had not left the plates side since his butler presented to cake and left it on his desk before being dismissed to finish other daily butler... that butler... Ciel Phantomhive's one hell of a butler was what had been distracting his mind. It wasn't anything of importance, per usual, just a whim question and curiosity that stroke him smiliar to the camera scenario. It wasn't too silky, it made sense, and so did the camera situation! If you had a ( charming ) demon who was put on earth to deceive and lie for thousands of years, wouldn't you want to know who they cared about most? At least Ciel wasn't questioning if he could walk on ceilings, or fly, or if he had taste buds to human foods, it was a bit more on the serious side ( but all of those other inane suggestions would be tested and experimented with later ).

Ciel knew from the minute he formed the contract that left his eye marked and his demon butlers hand marked with his butler that he would be protected from anything. If he was falling from a bridge, Sebastian would catch him. If he were to sip poison, Sebastian would find a cure. If he or Sebastian were to die on this Earth, they would still be together in spirit and soul... because Sebastian was ordered to. That butler could hear Ciel murmur his name through a gag or choke hold. Heck, he could hear Ciel in thought sometimes ( only if Ciel was summoning him, so thinking about the butler now wasn't doing him any danger ). But the one thing Sebastian couldn't do, was to hit him.

Sebastian would scold Ciel or lecture him, but he would never dare to hit his Master, even if Ciel was asking for it... or would he? What if Ciel pushed him to his limits or was even asking for it? But then again, the butler was fast, agile, and smart. Any hit from Ciel or attempt Ciel made to dodge ( if Sebastian was to hit ) would obviously fail at Ciel's end... unless it was something he was good at... something he was born with naturally...

An evil smirk was pulled across Ciel's cheeks when the thirteen year old had an idea on the only thing his butler would never be better than him at... because really, who was the child here?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After dinner, Ciel walked by the back halls knowing the butler was cleaning up but would soon come and find him. Taking advantage of the situation, Ciel sprang to the front of the manor and slipped on his winter coat, boots, abandon his hat, but most importantly, getting his gloves.

Knowing that his butler would sense him walking past the kitchen, Ciel went out the front door as silently as possible. He walked around the house and into his snow blanketed backyard with dead trees and bushed forming a maze of snow... a perfect game ( trap ) place...

"Young Master?" Ciel heard his butler call form inside the house.

Swiftly and silently as possible, Ciel avoided the snowy parts of the maze path and took the shoveled ( thank you Finny! ) red brick paved path and hid in the confusing bushes.

Sebastian opened the back door with his jacket and gloves on, "Young Master?" He called again, taking a step out of the manor into England's cold chilly December air. He heard nothing. But his demon senses were telling him that his little lord was definitely out there... hiding perhaps if he wasn't coming to the butler with free will. Sebastian smirked knowing well that a game had indeed begun, and there was no way his Young Master would win.

Sebastian walked to the beginning of the confusing maze with heavy blankets of snow on the matching bushed which made the yards maze more confusing. Had it been spring, each bush would have been trimmed and sculpted differently, but winter in England meant everything was dead and sleeping. He walked into the maze and took his sense to go left, a couple footprints made him go right and even make him think a bit lowly of his Young Master. If his Young Master was trying so hard to hide and "play", wouldn't he think of his footprints in the snow?

**WHACK **

A sudden whooshing sound and a chilled hit to the butlers clad black back made him stop in his Young Masters tracks... he slowly with disbelief looked at his black jacket that suddenly appeared cold and dusted with white snow... the all mighty perfect charming swift butler had been hit with a snowball. The childish act made Sebastian smirk. The snowball came from behind, the tracks were simply red hairing to make the butlers back an easier target.

Sebastian turned back around towards the begriming of the maze towards where the snowball had hit him,

**WHACK **

Again, in his back, but more towards the upper back near his neck. Sebastian felt the chill and quickly wiped away the chilling frozen once packed now dismantled white powdered substance. He concluded that his Young Master had taken the time it took for Sebastian to let the snowball fact sink in to run over to the other side of the maze and hit him in his back again. Sebastian now knew that Ciel was throwing towards his back and set up a red hairing himself. He turned his back to where he had been previously hit and turned around just as quick when he suspected his Young Master would throw, but he saw and felt nothing. He turned around again but as slowly as he did, the quickest

**WHACK **

to the face. Sebastian wiped away the snow once again and began to grow annoyed. His master was toying with him and trying to confuse him. He was one hell of a butler and a demon for that matter! He had been living for thousands of years! He would not let the act of a childish snowball maze fight confuse him!

Sebastian ran forward in the maze with the fastest speed of a human ( not demon speed yet ), snowballs missing him by inches and

**WHACK WHACK! **

two snowballs hit him, one behind his head, and the other in his face causing him to slip on some ice, and stumble to the ground. When he wiped the snow once again, he realized he had no idea where he was. How was Ciel able to move so quickly in somewhere so confusing? Sebastian was outside far more ( basically only to make sure Finny was doing things right ) then Ciel! But... Ciel's office was right above the backyard... he could always study the maze from above... far more easier than actually being in it.

His master had this well planned. Sebastian was now annoyed and pushing a demon ( especially that one ) to his limits meant: war. Sebastian moved his feet to a kneeling position taking some snow below a bush and packed it in a ball between his two gloved hands. He walked cautiously towards the corner of the maze ahead with more snow piled onto and a tree on to other side also with snow. He stopped at the corner looking at both two ways before,

**WHACK **

in the back of the head, and based on the way it hit his head, it came from above. No thinking, Sebastian aimed his throw above at the tree, only to have another

**WHACK **

in his face ( a popular target for Ciel ). Once he wiped the snow and gave an angry glance up at what was supposed to be the tree branch dangling over his head, he was instead glaring and quickly gave a shocking startled look at his Young Master, hanging upside down from his tree branch with a snowball in hand. He stuck his tongue out at lifted his hand as if to throw, Sebastian like a silly vulnerable human, closed his eyes waiting for the whack chill of the snowball from his sadist Master. He heard his Master's voice and the warm air of Ciel's breath on his face warming it from the cold, " Miss me, Miss me..."

A childish rant before taking victory and whacking me. When the cold did not meet his face, Sebastian opened his eyes slowly, still blinking quite fast incase the snow was aimed at his eyes. The snowball in Ciel's hands was dropped to the ground with no effort or intention to smash it into his butler. Ciel put the cold hand behind Sebastian's head to bring his closer, before purposely swinging off the tree only to be caught by instinct by Sebastian.

Ciel now in his butlers arms, leaned up and, "Now you gotta kiss me..."

**CUTE? I heard someone in class rant this and I thought it would be cute as a one shot! Review if I should do more cute fanfics like this! Love ya guys, bye bye!**


End file.
